


You're An Open Book, Baby

by hazzatopsonholidays



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Phan Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzatopsonholidays/pseuds/hazzatopsonholidays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Phil Lester went to the library, and one when he left with more than just books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're An Open Book, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a cute one shot about Phan. I also kind of based it off this cute prompt.  
> http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/143860939028/i-work-at-a-library-and-you-continuously-ask-me

1.

“Excuse me?”

Dan Howell looked up from his book. “How may I help you today?”

“I'm looking for a book”, The cute guy in front of him said. Dan rolled his eyes. “It's your lucky day then, sir. You've stumbled into a _library_ ”, He whispered. The man grinned like the Cheshire cat.

“I suppose it is. Do you have any books on Zodiac signs?” He asked.

“Too many, in my opinion”, Dan nodded. “Do you have a lot of those?” The guy asked.

“Books about Zodiac signs?”

“Opinions.”

Dan cracked a smile. “A few.”

The guy chuckled. Dan looked at his attire. _Plaid is a nice pattern on him,_ Dan thought.

“What aisle are the Zodiac books on?” the Plaid Prince asked. Dan giggled in his head. _Plaid Prince._ “Sir?” The guy asked. “Oh, uh, aisle 28, like half way down”, Dan said. The guy smiled.

“Thanks.”

He walked away, leaving Dan to watch him walk away.

***

2.

Phil Lester doesn't have a problem.

He doesn't.

He really does need to make another trip to the library two days later.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, hello, Mr. Zodiac”, the cute librarian greeted.

“Is that the name I've made for myself?” Phil asked. The boy nodded.

“Then you're Mr. Library”, Phil shrugged. “Ugh, no. Just call me Dan”, Dan said.

“I can deal with that. I'm Phil”, Phil said. “It's nice to see you again, Phil. What kind of book do you need today?” Dan asked. “Trains”, Phil blurted. “Train fan?” Dan asked, smirking. “Huge.”

“Aisle 42”, Dan grinned. “Thank you”, Phil said, walking away.

When he made it to the aisle, he groaned. “You hate trains”, He hissed at himself.

***

3.

Dan heard Phil's excited footsteps before he saw him.

“What kind of book today, Phil?” Dan asked. Phil blushed. “I need a book on dragons”, He said.

“They're remodeling where those books used to be, but I can take you to where they're keeping them. Phil nodded. “That would be awesome”, He said. Dan stood up and walked towards a door.

“You coming?” He asked. Phil hurried to join him.

“It looks creepy in here”, Phil said. Dan laughed. “It's just a storage room.”

“Oh, here they are!” Phil said. “Take whatever you want”, Dan said, shrugging. Phil picked up a random one. “I think I'll take this one. And this one”, He said, grabbing another one.

“Take them to Shelby, and she'll check you out”, Dan said.

“Just my books, I hope”, Phil mumbled.

“Don't worry, she's pretty. It's not too threatening”, Dan said.

“Her looks wouldn't be the complication”, Phil said blushing. “Oh! Girls aren't your scene?”

“Nope”, Phil said, staring down at his books. “Mine either. Should have seen Shelby's face when she asked me out on my first day. Poor thing”. Dan said. Phil grinned. “Must have been crushed.”

Dan nodded. “I hope I helped you well enough”, He said. Phil smiled. “You were wonderful. You should go out into the field more often”, He said. “If you ever have a book complication, just come to me”, Dan suggested. Phil nodded. “I will. Thank you again”, He said. Dan smiled. “My pleasure.”

***

4.

Phil has a problem.

He really does.

H doesn't even need books about pirates.

“Pirates?” Dan asked. “Uh, yeah. It's for research”. Phil said. “Are you going on some kind of quest? Trains, dragons, pirates. Where do you plan on going?” Dan chuckled. “I just have a lot of interests”, Phil shrugged. “Well I can show you to the pirates if you need me to”, Dan said.

“That'd be nice. I've never been in that section before”, Phil said. He prayed that Dan wouldn't mention that he hadn't been in the other sections either. He didn't that huge embarrassment.

As they walked to aisle 36, Phil asked Dan why he worked at the library.

“Would 'I love books' be cliché? Because I really did apply for the books. The pay isn't even that great anymore. I mean, it was when I was 16, but I'm a little too old to be making a teenager's pay.”

“How long have you been here?” Phil asked in shock.

“8 years, on and off”, Dan said. “That's commitment”, Phil said. “Everyone here is like family” Dan shrugged. “That's really cool of you. To be here even though it doesn't pay great. Just because you have friends here”, Phil said. Dan blushed. “Thank you. It's actually really fun to work here.”

“Even with guys coming in every other day with random book requests?”

“Especially”, Dan said.

When they reached the aisle, Dan sighed. “Well here you are.”

“Thank you. It's easier with you helping me”, Phil said. “Well I hope you can survive next week. I'll be away on holiday”, Dan said. Phil pouted. “I hope I'll manage”, He said. “I could give you my number. You just text me when you got here. I could tell you where everything is”, Dan suggested.

“That would be cool”, Phil said, holding back his excitement.

***

5.

Dan was relaxing by the pool when his phone dinged.

_**Hey, it's Phil. Where are the books about mountains?** _

Dan grinned. He loved how random Phil's request were.

_ Aisle 13. Try not to mix them up with volcanoes. _

He laid back against the chair. He wanted Phil to ask him something else for once.

His phone went off, making his heart skip.

_**Thanks. Will I see you next Tuesday?** _

Dan sighed. He didn't know why Phil hadn't ask him out yet. It's not like his book cover up was believable. Although Dan could be completely misunderstanding the situation, resulting in him embarrassing himself to the max. Phil might never come back if Dan made a move like that.

_ Yeah. I'll be there. _

***

+1

Phil walked into the library, smile already on his face. He walked up to the front desk.

“Hello. How may I help you?” A woman asked. “Where's Dan?” Phil asked.

“He's working in another area today. What do you need, honey?” She asked. “Books on bees?” Phil sighed. “Aisle 30”, The lady said. Phil nodded, walking to aisle 30. He stopped around 22.

“Dan?” Phil asked.

Dan turned around. “Oh, hey, Phil. I meant to tell you I was moving books today”, He said.

“Oh, well, I was looking for books on-”

“No, you weren't”, Dan said.

“Huh?” Phil asked.

“I mean, at least that's what I think. I think you only actually needed that book on Zodiac signs. Am I right?” Dan asked carefully. Phil looked down. “Am I super creepy?” He asked. Dan laughed, walking up to him. “Super adorable, actually”, He whispered. “Oh. So, like, you don't mind that I-”

Phil's voice was muffled by Dan's mouth.

Dan pulled away, smiling. “You talk too much sometimes.”

“I've been told that. My neighbors don't like me”, Phil said, his cheeks pink.

“Speaking of your house, I get out of here in 10 minutes”, Dan winked. Phil bit his lip. “I can wait. I do need that book on bees, though, so I'll be doing that while you finish up”, He said. “Okay. I'll see you then”, Dan smiled, kissing his cheek. Phil started to walk away, but he turned back to Dan.

“So you get off in 15 minutes, right?” He asked.

“No, 10”, Dan said.

“My house is only 5 minutes away”, Phil smirked.

Dan nodded, blushing.

“I get off in 15.”


End file.
